User talk:Thyrael
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Badgers and Spiders and Bears, oh my! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sovq (Talk) 00:12, 2011 February 8 Welcome again! The above message is sent automatically from the most recently active admin's account (which is me ;)), every time a new registered user makes a first edit. It doesn't change the fact that's it's all true though :). I'm mostly patrolling the wiki for vandalism, without making much changes myself, so it's good to see that someone is updating/enhancing the game data :) Cheers! Sovq 08:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Copyright adjustments on the images I uploaded You're welcome. I frequently check the wiki for new edits, making sure everything is well categorized and properly labeled. You don't need to worry about the license info, formatting, categories, etc.. - I'll do that sooner or later, so you can just focus on the content. Cheers! Sovq 21:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Redirects Looking back, it was a mistake of mine to remove some of the redirects when I did the clean-up. Back then, I wasn't aware that search engine will display deleted pages as results as well, so thanks for restoring them and thanks for letting me know :) Cheers! — Sovq 06:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Active/Ended I like the idea. The 'Ended' tags were being added to ensure consistency, but since someone took the effort to remove all of them, then I'm fine with that. Cheers and Happy New Year! :D — Sovq 14:32, January 1, 2012 (UTC) <3 MrJ17 01:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for accusing me of something I did not do. As far as I am conserned I have not broken ToS in any way, shape, or form (those screen shots were not of my charater), and as far as I know everything I said is perfectly true(just relaying information I heard at the time). Is there something you know that I do not? There is obviously a huge amount of weapons, armors, hats, and areas that someone spent consideribly time making and yet you seem to suggest that they never existed. I cannot think of a reason why a developer would put efort into making items that scare with level, and ballance then perfectly and then not ever showcase them. I saw, with my own eyes, someone enter an invisible portal in Bleakwoods f1, there is no doubt in my mind that there was not something there at one point in time (about a month after sacred seasons was put on kongregate). Even for an incompleted game things just do not add up. You mind enlightining me about what you know? _________________ Is there a place that says the name of all of the developers for sacred seasons? I see that here it shows the names of most of the artists but I cannot see were is says the name of the developer. Is it just jamie? I thought there were more people? _________________ Hey! Unfortunately, there is no such list. There were more than one developer in the beginning of SS1. You can read about one of them here. Thyrael (talk) 06:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC)